


third times the charm

by crimsonheadache



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bathing/Washing, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheadache/pseuds/crimsonheadache
Summary: I will not get off to Malfoy wanking. I will not get off to Malfoy wanking. I will not-Fuck.Harry meant it to be a one-time thing, truly he did. It wasn’t his fault Malfoy was so...punctually on time to his showers
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 39
Kudos: 329
Collections: HP Suds Fest 2020





	third times the charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quicksilvermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermaid/gifts).



> Oh man, I was so pumped when I saw your prompts, I wanted to take them ALL!! But this one stuck out to me and I knew I had to give it a go! I hope you like it a lot ~ you are one of my favorite Drarry writers on here so suffice to say I was a tad nervous writing for you ♥
> 
> Thanks ever so much to [skeptique ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeptique%20/pseuds/skeptique) & [onbeinganangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onbeinganangel/pseuds/onbeinganangel) on being literal angels

The first time Harry looked, it was an accident.

_____________________________

For their eighth year, Headmistress McGonagall set up the students into one big happy tower together to promote harmony and new house alliances.

Harry didn’t think much of the news, having more important things to occupy his mind this year, with his classes, and studying for the inevitable N.E.W.T.S, which honestly began to be more than a bit of a bore after the first month of being back.

Hermione, of course, was pressuring him to start on his extra readings for them; however, it was terribly difficult to rein her in once she got going on about that.

Speaking of Hermione, when she wasn’t in the library studying or breathing down Harry’s neck, her and Ron, _the slags_ , were busy exploring each other in new and exciting ways in the common room. 

This left Harry alone most nights and led him to go to explore the castle on his own. 

Either that or risk hearing them go at it, which was not on his list of to-dos for his last year at Hogwarts, thank you very much.

Plus, he figured there wasn’t any harm in a little venturing out, walking around after curfew. After all, he was the ‘Vanquisher of the Dark Lord’, and if anyone were allowed to walk around Hogwarts free-rein in their pajamas, it would be him, piss on Filch.

After last year’s crazy events and almost - well actually _dying_ \- Harry was more than amenable to having a calm and relaxing eighth year, and doing whatever the hell it was he wanted to.

So Harry slunk around the secret hallways that he never could venture to before, finding a strange delight in it.

He knew about the secret passage to Hogsmeade already, obviously, so he skipped over that one. He did remember Fred and George once explaining to him where a few others were hidden away, even a few that didn’t show up on the map, so he spent his first few weeks exploring those.

Harry found these nights more comforting than he thought he would, as he roamed around the silent corridors. It was gratifying - the peace was most beneficial for how overactive his mind was as of late.

Even the portraits didn’t seem to mind his sleuthing around; he did manage to keep his Lumos pretty low just in case he woke up some of the old sleeping sods.

During his second month into the school year and after a few hours of venturing around one evening, he made it back to the eighth year common room floor when he eyed one weird indentation in the wall on the right behind one of the many alcoves that lined the walls. 

As he looked closer, Harry realized the indentation was a small entrance to a dark hallway that seemed to go on for a bit.

Inspecting the tight entrance to see if he would fit through, he jolted when he heard a loud clatter, followed by a man’s grumble.

Without a second thought, Harry squeezed through the small hole through the wall under the invisibility cloak and held his breath as he heard Filch's footsteps stop right where he had just been standing moments ago with his gas-lit lamp.

The haggard man and Mrs. Norris both looked around for a second, then started their way down the rest of the other hallway, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

Muttering a _Lumos_ , Harry turned to see what the new and empty hallway offered, and it seemed to lead towards the direction of the common rooms, so he figured _why not_ and headed further into the unknown corridor.

It seemed to drag on slightly, and Harry cast a _Tempus_ charm. It was just now midnight, not as late as he originally thought.

He walked for a bit more, pausing suddenly at what sounded like a rush of water coming through the other side of the wall to his left. Leaning to one side, he put his ear to the cold stone, but that didn’t seem to help much.

Eyeing the wall in front of him, a sudden rush of what could be a new adventure awaiting him came over him, and he wanted to giggle like a First Year at the ridiculousness of it.

But then again, this might be the first year where he can have a good time, and be outrageous and fun, and a little immature for the first time in his life.

That knowledge was enough to spring him into action, as Harry started to run his hands up and down the wall, checking to see if there were any hidden latches or secret passageways that would lead him to whatever was on the other side of the wall.

He had refrained from bringing the map with him the last few treks out, as he didn’t feel like he particularly needed it. So he couldn’t check it now to see what the other room was and what the sound was coming from it.

The odd sound was probably just some old bit of plumbing, but it didn’t deter him in the slightest from trying to figure out the mystery.

His right hand stopped as he ran his fingers lightly over a small groove in the wall further down, and Harry leaned down on his knees to look. 

It was a hole, and by the looks of it, it went straight through to the other side, into the other room, and Harry grinned in triumph.

There even seemed to be a light coming from it.

Eagerly, Harry leaned ever closer to the hole to peek through to see and solve the mystery.

He wasn’t exactly sure what he was expecting to gaze upon at that moment, perhaps some old forgotten books in a dusty forgotten classroom, or maybe even some brooms he could hijack for Quidditch. 

But what was awaiting him certainly wasn’t anything near what he would have even guessed if anyone had asked him seconds prior.

Draco _sodding_ Malfoy standing in the nude wouldn’t have been on the list - that is for fucking sure.

It did explain the water sound, as Harry realized he was looking straight into the eighth year showers. Well, more like straight into _Malfoy’s_ shower stall of choice for the night.

He was standing under a massive stream of hot water, steam wafting off through the room, hands running through his posh hair with what was probably one of seven different conditioners he had on hand with him, by the looks of it.

But Harry didn’t particularly pay much mind to his hair products, his eye too transfixed on his pale arse, as Malfoy leaned over to grab whatever other soap he needed at that moment from the ground, causing it to stick out from under the water, begging to be stared at.

Harry’s whole body jolted at that, his head reeled back and slammed into the wall behind him. 

“Fuck!” he angrily whispered as he blinked the stars out of his eyes.

Idly, he stared at the peephole in front of him, rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head, almost laughing at himself. 

Here he was; in the middle of the night, kneeling on a dirty floor, and staring at Malfoy’s nude arse through a peephole like a bloody perv. 

Hermione would be having a field day if she knew.

Ron would probably kill him, then vomit. Or vice versa.

Harry rubbed at the back of his head, moving back from the wall to take a deep breath, the exhilaration at the prospect of a new adventure from seconds ago gone, and the feeling replaced with a different kind of excitement. 

And that was almost enough of a reason for him to forget this night ever occurred and make his way back to bed.

Almost.

Instead of standing up from his ball in the tight space he inhabited like he knew he should, Harry stayed put, a specific invisible string keeping him tied down on the ground for some reason.

Harry knew why if he thought about it for even a short second. 

So, instead of thinking, Harry did the next best thing and placed his face back to the wall, lining up correctly, so his right eye had a perfect view of the scene.

The hole itself couldn’t be larger than the tip of his thumb, but it provided a perfect view into the specific shower stall, small enough that he didn’t need to worry about getting caught.

This time he had to hold himself back from jumping back again for a slightly different reason.

Harry suddenly found it quite difficult to breathe as he watched Malfoy begin to move in an exceedingly specific _sensual_ and familiar way that Harry was more than used to - not seeing in person exactly - but known to do to himself from time to time.

But no….no way.

He tried swallowing but found that difficult as well, his mouth too fucking parched for anything but his stilted, heavy breathing. His head was spinning, and he couldn’t concentrate on anything except the body’s smooth lines in front of him.

Malfoy was, in truth, having a wank right there in front of him. 

He must have decided to start masturbating in the few seconds that it took Harry to look away and then back again into the peephole. 

And he had to be standing less than ten feet away from Harry, unaware of his proximity, and _oh, Merlin_.

Malfoy was going to kick his arse if he ever finds out he had overheard him wanking it off.

Harry immediately imagined what his defense line could be if Malfoy ever discovered this and decided to throttle him for it. 

_Well Malfoy, you see, it certainly wasn’t my fault! You were the one who began wanking it off in the public showers, and anyone could have walked in and heard you! You were lucky it was me, honestly._

_Your dick is bigger than I expected. Truly. You should be proud of it._

_It wasn’t my fault you had to take up this particular stall now is it?!_

_At least you have a nice arse._

Yeah, he was dead.

And Malfoy was having what seemed like a nice, slow, and leisurely wank.

Better yet, it was just far enough away so the viewer could see the full form of Malfoy’s body, his lithe, pale body as the stream of water ran down him, his back muscles moving and tensing as he continued to move his right hand over the tip of his flushed cock.

His cock itself truly was rather nice, Harry thought, as his eyes decided to stare as the other man’s long-fingered hand wrapped around the girthy but long enough, reddened prick.

_Godric._

Harry clenched his eyes shut, his knuckles white as he gripped his hands to the point of aching under the cloak. Worse still, he felt the familiar stirrings of arousal. He forcibly moved his attentions from Malfoy and turned his head a few inches to the right from the minuscule opening, leaning his forehead against the cold stone wall.

_I will not get off to Malfoy wanking. I will not get off to Malfoy wanking. I will not-_

A small moan traveled from the other side of the wall, and Harry clenched his jaw.

_Fuck._

He felt his cock harden even further as he could hear the rain of the shower water and the way Malfoy let out soft “oh, ohs” each time his fist reached the tip of his cock.

Somewhere deep down inside himself, he knew he was going to look again.

It was almost as if his brain and cock were playing tug of war in his body, a clear winner coming out of the short-lived fight.

His brain needs to hit up the gym, clearly.

Maybe this was why Draco was showering this late at night. He needed to get away from everyone to let go and make whatever sounds he wanted when bringing himself off.

That makes sense, Harry thought mutely, before he moved back in position to see through the hole again before his brain happened to come back with a win against his cock, wouldn’t want that after all.

Through the small crack in the wall, his eye immediately caught sight of Malfoy’s usual pinched and sullen face giving way to one slack with pleasure, his cheeks pink from the heat of the water raining down, and Harry’s throat clicked as he tried to swallow again.

Harry could spot the little details of Malfoy’s long lashes even through the small opening, his wet blond hair plastered to his forehead. Even the pink blushes scattered across his pale skin, not only across his cheeks, making him look even more alive. 

Harry remembered earlier that day in Potions, and he’d made a passing comment to Hermione about how he looked a lot less pale than he had in previous years.

She had only sighed at him in her usual put out way anytime he brought up Malfoy, which Harry only ignored every time.

Back here in the shower, Malfoy persisted in making those breathy sounds each time he thumbed at the tip of his prick, entrancing Harry. He had never been one to be loud whenever he got off, but watching someone so clearly enjoy themselves, even if it was Malfoy of all people, was fascinating.

And ridiculously hot to boot.

It wasn’t as though Harry was in denial that Malfoy was decent looking. After tonight he was sure to have more than one nice complimentary thought about the man’s bum and other...features.

If this had been a few years ago, and Harry found his arch-nemesis nude in the shower having a one-off, he would have been over the moon at the prospect of seeing him vulnerable in this position.

Having an ample opportunity for embarrassment and possible blackmailing of the git would have made Harry over the moon with excitement. He might have even taken photos of the event, _anything_ to get back at him for all those times he got one up over him. Harry would be able to hold this over his head in sweet, sweet victory for any future bullshit he threw at him.

The idea of doing the same now tastes less sweet and much more bitter and nasty. Harry was too tired from last year; the emotions were flying high, and still are to an extent.

Malfoy had changed, clearly. It wasn’t like he was creating new Potter Stinks badges on the reg, or threatening a _Crucio_.

Besides, why go through all that trouble when he could just sit back and enjoy the show right in front of him?

Harry watched as Malfoy then ran a hand down his chest, rubbing at his nipples and biting back a louder groan at that. Harry almost wished he hadn’t, wanting to hear it all.

He also saw the scars that almost seemed to glow in the bathroom’s light, encapsulating across Malfoy’s whole chest. Harry watched as one of Malfoy’s hands ran a long finger down the length of one of the longer scars that ran from his sharp collarbone, down to his pointy hip bone.

Harry shuddered pleasantly, feeling slightly damp in his pants.

Merlin, he was going to need to get some therapy after this, he reckoned.

He had felt morose about it many times before. This time, however, he found himself wanting to grab Malfoy by the waist, push him against the wet, tiled wall, and kiss and lick every single one of those scars until the other man was writhing from his ministrations.

He moved a hand over his mouth, realizing his breathing had become rather hot and heavy just from that image in particular. Not that Malfoy would be able to hear it over the shower noise, but one can never be too careful.

Malfoy had then begun moving his hips into his waiting fist, his other hand holding himself upright against the damp tiles of the shower as the water still cascaded down his back.

_Fuck._

He could feel his prick twitch within its confines, and wouldn’t be surprised if he came untouched with the way things were going. He did manage to reluctantly grab at his robes with his free hand to keep himself from reaching down to touch his straining cock.

It was one thing to watch Malfoy rub one out without him knowing; it was quite another to get off to him getting off ten feet away.

He then visualized himself lying in his bed later that night, stroking himself off to visuals of Malfoy in the shower, and that almost made him come right then and there, just knowing that in an hour or so, he would be able to satisfy his need.

Harry watched as the man’s right hand quickened over his wet cock, his eyes closed in pure pleasure.

_Merlin._

A whimper came from Malfoy then, and Harry knew he was seconds from coming as he watched, entranced, as his classmate’s hand then suddenly halted, as his cock twitched and he was suddenly coming, his head thrown back and his mouth open with a breathy gasp.

Harry couldn’t look away at the beads of water hitting his body, the look of pure, unadulterated bliss on the other man’s face.

He begrudgingly grabbed the base of his cock through his robes to prevent any accidents, as he continued to watch the blond come back from his high. He cleaned any leftover mess in the shower water before turning off the faucet and grabbing his array of hair products and soaps and walking out of the shower towards the other side of the bath where his pajamas laid.

And of course, the poncy git had the silkiest looking emerald green pajamas that ever existed.

Harry figured it wouldn’t hurt to stay put a little longer; his knees were already numb and probably bruised all to hell anyway, so he watched Malfoy get dressed.

To his absolute delight, Malfoy seemed not to be one to wear pants to bed, as he pulled up the pajama bottoms with nothing underneath.

The walk back to the common rooms was going to be interesting. Harry only hoped he would make it before he exploded.

_____________________________

The second time Harry found himself looking through the peephole, it might have been somewhat _less_ of an accident.

As soon as he had gotten back to his room that first night and laid under the covers (after having one of the best (and quickest) orgasms of his recent memory), he promised himself that he would never go looking for Malfoy in the showers again. 

Ever. 

He then started thinking about ways to get around, even having to shower in there himself.

Perhaps early morning showers were the way to go to miss any accidental run-ins with Malfoy.

It was bad enough having to sit in the same classes as him.

He had fallen asleep with that plan in mind, but when he woke up, he found himself pretending to forget the little promise his old self made only six hours previously, as he got up and prepared for the day, feeling out of sorts and incredibly horny.

And ready for the day to be over, so he could chase down his same spot from the night before.

As he sat in Potions class later that day, Harry’s mind drifted to the peephole again, wondering if Malfoy would even be there again that night. 

He did seem like the type that would shower at least once a day.

Rather than holding out on himself, Harry thought it’d be best if tonight he wanked this time with Malfoy. Not like it would hurt anyone or anything for that matter. 

He figured it would be for the best, so he wouldn’t have to shuffle back to the common rooms with a stiffy like he had the previous night. He practically had to waddle around like a bloody penguin.

His eyes found the slender man at one of the front tables in class, as he was meticulously chopping his ingredients, the knife shining against the low light of the classroom, his fingers delicately moving the chopped ingredients into neat piles.

Of course, his mind quickly replaced the knife he was using to chop up beetles with something else entirely in those delicate hands.

_Although, it was about as long as --_

A sharp nudge to his side had him shaking out of his reverie.

“Oi! Stir this, would you? Make yourself useful.” 

He could have sworn he heard Ron muttering under his breath to Hermione about oblivious wankers, but wasn’t sure, as Harry was still watching Malfoy out of the corner of his eye as he stirred the potion.

That night, when Harry was about to sneak away to his new favorite secret spot, Ron was sitting down in the Common Room, his eyes immediately locking on the invisibility cloak in the other’s hands.

“Oh, erm, hey Ron. Just uh - popping in the kitchens for some late snacks, I’ll be right back.”

It was the worst possible excuse he could have made to the worst person on Earth to make it to, and Harry bit back a groan of defeat at Ron’s beaming expression of the prospect of food.

The Gryffindors walked down, tickled the pear, and got their snacks, and Ron had to remind Harry to cool it - the food wasn’t going to disappear, and they should have enough treacle tart to share without him needing to stuff all of it down his throat at once.

Harry wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

He did manage to convince Ron to take the food back to the common room and eat there, and Ron didn’t care or pay too much mind to Harry’s rushing, as long as he got his snacks.

After what seemed like ages and after all the snacks were consumed (mainly by Ron himself), Ron yawned heavily after getting his stomach full and waved idly to Harry as he trudged up the stairs to his room.

As soon as his body disappeared around the staircases, Harry quickly pulled the cloak over his head. He then spelled a silence spell onto his shoes to prevent any more Filch incidents like last night; before briskly making a turn out of the common room entrance and straight to where the alcove was. 

As he slipped through the same hole, Harry tried not to think too hard about the fact that he was willingly escaping past curfew again, to see Malfoy _again_ , in the nude… _again_.

It wouldn’t do much good. Harry figured McGonagall herself could catch him in the act of watching Malfoy jerk off, and he would still watch for as long as he could manage before being dragged away to detention.

As he finally made it to where he knew the peephole was, he sat down crisscross and inhaled deeply, before glancing through to the other side.

He exhaled quickly when his one eye met nothing of interest on the other end.

It was almost entirely dark, minus a small lantern that looked virtually out on the other side of the bathrooms.

Malfoy’s shower, however, was sadly vacant. Not even his seven different hair products were there waiting for him. He could see water on the tiled ground as if someone had just finished a bit ago.

Harry leaned back and banged his head lightly on the wall behind him with a sigh.

Checking the time, he realized with a put-out groan that it was already one am, and knowing how prickly Malfoy was, Harry figured he had specific times he abided by to shower, and it seemed he had missed his shot by an hour tonight.

Thanks to Ron and his sodding snacks.

Harry swept up his cloak and left his hiding spot, determined to make it on time later that night.

_____________________________

The next time, the _real_ second time, Harry made it to his hidey-hole at ten minutes till midnight.

He didn’t want to keep Malfoy waiting, he thought a tad hysterically, as he got into his position. 

And sure enough, almost like clockwork, Harry heard some scuffling noises from the other side of the wall. He peered through the hole once the light turned on.

Malfoy came into view, and Harry had to remember how to breathe.

And he hadn’t even gotten undressed yet!

The Slytherin was wearing a dark burgundy robe, tied up in the front but enough leeway to allow his lithy chest to show, his pale legs strutting up to the shower stall as he bent over and laid his shower supplies in a cubby hanging lowly on the wall.

Malfoy then took no time to take off his robe, stripping himself of it completely, and folding it up nice and neat on the bench beside his towel.

Harry tried his damndest not to blink, as not to miss a single second. However, he didn’t find it challenging to do so as the wall’s hole was only accommodating to fit one of his eyes, not both. 

To fix this, he decided he would swap eyes every few minutes to give the other one a break, not to strain one too much. Wouldn't want that now.

By the time he was re-orientated with his left eye peeking through, Malfoy had moved under the shower water, and Harry could see the stress from the day melt off his body as the hot water hit him, and almost like a Pavlovian response, he felt lighter too.

He watched as the man meticulously placed his first round of hair care products in his blond hair, his fingers dragging over his head in circular motions.

Harry wondered how it would feel, receiving that treatment from him. He was a few inches shorter than Malfoy, and he figured they would fit well together. He could easily imagine himself standing in front of him, Malfoy massaging his ridiculously expensive hair products into his wet hair, fingertips grazing his neck.

His eye never strayed from Malfoy the entire time, completely enveloped in his shower routine now.

He even took a few notes in his head and a few things he did that Harry might have to try.

_Is that a sugar scrub for your face?_

The smells of the soaps Malfoy used were also incredible. It immediately made Harry want to snuggle up with the man with a hot cup of cocoa by the common room fire, inhaling his spicy and fruity aroma.

And that particular thought only reminded him further that he genuinely needed to ask Hermione’s advice on Mind Healers soon.

Not that he wasn’t sure in his sexuality, that wasn’t a question in his mind, as far as he was concerned. He knew he fancied men and women.

More of the simple fact of him fancying _Malfoy_ of all people made his head spin a little too fast, and he didn’t think it was because of the new green apple scented scrub he was currently rubbing through his dead ends that Harry could smell.

A new noise brought Harry out of his musings, as he watched as Malfoy ran a hand down his chest slowly, rubbing through the soapy water, on a clear path to its final destination, and Harry’s heart sped up.

Malfoy’s hand wrapped around his growing erection as he breathed out a puff of air through the steam of the shower. 

Guess cleaning time was over.

Harry was suddenly very grateful for the incredible acoustics the bathroom had, as Malfoy’s mouth fell open as he fisted his cock right under the head, the loveliest moan falling from his lips, sounding as if he hadn’t touched himself in weeks when in truth it was two nights ago.

He then slowly worked his cock from the base, all the way up to the tip with a twist at the end, as more quiet moans started pouring out of his soft pink mouth.

Harry scooted as close as he could to the wall, his knees on the cold ground, and one hand supporting his weight as he peered through into the men’s lavatory at a better angle. 

He was slightly disappointed when his knees hit the stone, indicating no more room to get closer to the scene before him. 

His glasses weren't cooperating either and smashed up against his face. But he figured there wasn’t much he could do about that and just ignored them, figuring he could live with the red marks that were probably going to be on his face from them pushing into his cheek.

Harry knew from the first night that he wouldn’t have the strength to sit through another show of Malfoy wanking himself without some sort of other stimulation, he went ahead and drew out his already half-hard cock from his trousers with shaking hands.

“Fuck,” Harry moaned under his breath, his voice strangled as he stroked his cock to full hardness to the same rhythm Malfoy was going at currently.

But he’s determined to have Malfoy finish first. His pride wouldn’t allow him anything less.

Especially since Malfoy has been going for a good few minutes before Harry even grabbed his prick, the wanker.

Not that it mattered, because he knew he was already close to the edge, watching Malfoy as the steaming water fell onto his chest in ringlets, down the drain. He cursed internally at the sight of Malfoy rubbing his thumb to his cockhead similar to before, a low groan emitting from his wet, reddened lips.

He had the sudden urge to _Bombarda_ the stone wall and lick the droplets off before they hit the tiled ground, into the drain. 

He watched as water rained down on his cock as well, and wondered what was shower water versus precum that was making Malfoy’s dick glisten like that.

Harry reached down to massage his balls and deeply regretted, not bringing any lube with him. 

He would have even loved to have fucked himself while watching Malfoy touch his cock, to bring the fantasy even more to life. He imagined fucking himself on his fingers as Malfoy watched him do it, as he would continue to wank to prepare his cock for him, his grey eyes on fire.

He spread his thighs as much as his trousers allowed him as the first wave of orgasm hit him in a surprise. Harry let out a low groan as spunk pulsed over his fingers, spurting up and hitting the wall.

A few seconds too late, he moved his other hand over his mouth to stifle any more pleasing sounds as his view was still firmly on Malfoy’s form in the peephole.

He watched as Malfoy came seconds after Harry did, looking utterly debauched and stupefied as he did so almost as if he hadn’t been prepared to come so early, his mouth and eyes wide in disbelief.

But suddenly, Malfoy’s eyes darted directly at him.

No, not _him_ , that was impossible, Harry reminded himself as he caught his breath. 

But there was a strange glimmer in Malfoy’s eyes as his face transformed from its original pleasure induced one to a more steadfast and focused one, his grey eyes steely for a half-second before closing them and moving abruptly to turn the water off once he cleaned his own spunk off.

The slender man stood there, hard as a stone and seemingly staring at the nozzle for a good five seconds, back to Harry, and Harry held his breath in anticipation.

But like someone flipped a switch, Malfoy’s shoulders relaxed as he reached for another fluffy white towel and dried off with it, humming to himself as he walked out of the stall to where his clothes lay on a bench a tad further away.

Harry’s eyes followed the other man’s form as he got dressed, toweling through his damp hair, and walked out.

Harry barely noticed that Malfoy had forgotten to take his collection of soaps and conditioners back with him this time, and Harry could only assume he would be back again tomorrow. With a thrill at that tantalizing thought, Harry quickly left as well, after casting a quick cleaning charm on himself, then stood up on trembling legs and exited the narrow space for the night.

_____________________________

The third time had to be the last and final time; Harry told himself belatedly as he made his way through his classes that day.

It couldn’t be healthy, really, the whole thing.

And as soon as he was complete with his last sordid adventure that night, he would hang up the cloak for the remainder of the year, and that was that.

Classes did seem to drag on worse than usual that day, and when 11:50 PM hit, he hightailed it to his spot, making sure to get there with time to spare.

He did have the mindset to take the invisibility cloak off this time, though. He got settled in and comfortable in his usual spot by the peephole, using the cloak as extra cushion for his bum.

If only his dad knew the circumstances he was using his cloak for.

He probably would regret giving it to him.

No, he definitely would.

Harry heard the door open and close from the other room, and he gasped at the new sight this night.

The gorgeous prat was wearing nothing but a delicious Gryffindor red silk robe that ended right under his arse. His hair looked deliciously disarrayed on his head, looking as if he had just gotten laid.

He must have just shagged someone, that explains the whole outfit tonight, and at that realization, Harry felt disappointed. Surely he wouldn’t be in the mood for some solo time tonight then.

Harry’s mind went straight to thoughts of Malfoy having sex.

_Why else would he be all dressed up so sexily? And who the hell would he be fucking? It had to be someone in eighth year unless he snuck someone up…_

Harry grimaced as his mind was whirling with all the possibilities of Malfoy’s bed partners, when he saw the man start to slowly strip the robe off his shoulders, allowing it to fall to the ground of the lavatories.

Harry felt as if someone had petrified him right there and then, as he watched Malfoy’s now lace-covered arse as Malfoy reached down to pick up the robe, before folding it very neatly on the same bench as before.

 _How very considerate of him._ Harry thought, a bead of sweat making its way down his neck.

Malfoy certainly took his time from there, as he decided to fluff up his towel instead of turning around, and Harry hadn’t realized how he wished for him to turn to face him desperately until he caught himself pawing at the wall like an animal with his hands.

After what seemed like ages, Malfoy slowly turned towards the shower stall, facing Harry in the same movement, and Harry’s breath caught in his throat. 

The lace-covered his half-hard cock indecently. Harry’s mouth watered at the sight of his hand, slowly rubbing down his chest, getting closer...before ultimately trailing away and back up his chest to a nipple, working it over until it stood hard against his pale chest.

His head, which was thrown back, straightened back up as he walked under the showerhead and turned the water on, soaking the lace panties obscenely.

He stood under the water for a few minutes, as if that was a completely normal thing to do whilst wearing lingerie, his arse moving to and fro as he twisted and turned under the hot water, making sure every bit of the lace was soaked.

Harry bit back a whimper.

Malfoy finally reached down slowly and slid the wet undergarments off, throwing them to the side under the bench somewhere. 

Instead of washing up like his schedule usually demanded the past few nights, Malfoy went straight into the good stuff, his hand reaching down to touch his already hard prick, a barely-there touch that had him groaning deep in his throat already. 

Malfoy then opened his mouth, breathing hotly, and licked his bottom lip, catching the water droplets as they cascaded down from the shower.

_Fucking hell._

Harry pulled his own already rock hard cock out of his pants, already knowing he was too close to give himself a good wank without the risk of coming in seconds, with the way Malfoy was crudely going about it.

A filthy part of Harry’s mind wished he had brought a camera or video capturer of some kind, not to threaten Malfoy with, oh no...just for future personal uses is all.

Speaking of, Draco had now decided to saunter around the stall as if giving an indecent show to a crowd. He ran a hand through his wet, mused hair as his other kept a steady pace on his cock, as he walked around the small stall, the steam from the shower giving the man such a beautiful shine about him.

Thankfully, Harry could see the whole space of the stall as Malfoy made his round. At one point, he waved his prick around with a smirk like it was something to behold.

Which, Harry supposed it was, quite. He certainly couldn’t keep his eyes away.

He stepped under the water once more, leaning over, one hand grabbing at the stone wall in front of him, his arse sticking out like it was made to do so.

Harry sucked in a breath at that, as he squeezed the bottom of his cock. 

Malfoy was going to kill him.

His cheeks were deliciously pink as he bit his bottom lip, his hips thrusting back and forth through his loose fist, water catching on his cock beautifully as it traveled down his length to his balls.

Harry covered his empty hand to his mouth, holding back his moans the best he could, as he frantically began wanking himself to the image, not able to refrain from touching himself any longer.

Malfoy moaned aloud, “Oh...oh fuck-”

His body turned again, but this time he was facing Harry fully, his right shoulder leaning against the wall where the shower head was connected, so his body was still under the water, but his front was taking up most of his vision.

Malfoy was practically vibrating with need as his restraint started to waver, one hand kept tugging on his reddened cock, and the other was caressing his balls, and Harry was sure he was going to come any second now...

“Fuck, oh - _oh, Harry_!” 

He came with long stripes all over his chest, his mouth open in a low groan as his orgasm ripped through him. 

Harry didn’t have the wherewithal to _not_ come spectacularly at that, diving headfirst over the edge into his orgasm harder than he had the other past nights here. 

His blood pounded as his body hit wave after wave of sublime release, but then his mind caught up with what just transpired, and he was confident that his heart stopped. For one terrifying millisecond, he was sure the Slytherin had caught him.

But Draco didn’t look his way or stop his ministrations. 

_Christ._

Harry swore his ears were ringing, either that, or he had passed out for a split second. He couldn’t remember a time he had come that hard in his whole life, and it was all thanks to Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy coming with his name on his lips.

When Harry was able to catch his own breath finally, he peeked through and saw Malfoy still tugging on his cock; the end of his orgasm must’ve lasted longer than usual this go-around. He looked like he was currently attempting to inhale as much air as he possibly could; the steam must have got to him this time as well.

The other man finally finished, allowing the water to clean up the mess, and Harry watched as he started humming a little tune as he shut the water off without cleaning or washing up.

Harry scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, a tad weirded out at how nonchalant Malfoy was being after calling out his name during orgasm.

Maybe he did it often?

And that thought had Harry’s heart pounding for a new reason entirely.

Harry continued to watch as Malfoy finished drying himself thoroughly off with one of his posh fluffy towels and wrapped it around his waist.

He stood under the showerhead as he did so, staring at the wall opposite Harry, seemingly deep in thoughts that Harry didn’t want to try to think too hard about what they could be.

Maybe he was chastising himself for coming thinking of him. Then again, it could be someone else.

Harry was sure he wasn’t the _Harry_ the man could possibly know. 

With that thought in mind, he figured it was as good a time as any to head back to the common room and forget the past week happened, especially tonight’s activities.

Perhaps some shots of Firewhiskey ought to do the trick.

And good _Obliviate_.

He had his fill and needed to get as far away from Malfoy and his amazing cock and spectacular body as he could and never mention his escapades to anyone ever. 

He was leaving.

Now. 

Right now. Riiight n-

His heart stopped in his chest. 

Malfoy turned from his spot and began walking _toward_ where Harry was still on his knees.

Was it just him, or did the Slytherin was staring fixedly right at Harry from the other side of the wall, almost as if he could see through the stone?

_No, there’s no way._

Pausing in his stride, Malfoy stopped three feet away from the wall itself, keeping his eyes on at the crack in the wall, and suddenly his eyes became what could only be described as...mischievous.

Harry’s limp cock twitched at that, and he wanted to curse it to hell and back at that moment.

Malfoy kept his eyes glued to the spot, and Harry couldn’t do much but stare right back, hold his breath and pray to Merlin that he couldn’t see him.

The Slytherin then straightened up, adjusted his towel around his waist, and turned around to disappear into the main hallway on the other end that led to the main common room. 

Harry let out the breath he had been holding and a sigh of relief as he began to stuff himself back into his trousers, keeping his eye on Malfoy’s retreating form, his arse moving back and forth mesmerizingly. 

Before Harry could even blink in surprise, Malfoy turned around on his heels, his glittering grey eyes locked onto the very spot of the peephole again, and Harry felt a sudden cold chill in his bones as the cunning bastard smirked grandly-

-and winked, before sweeping out the hallway and back into the common room in a swirl.


End file.
